The Bachelorette: Total Drama Edition
by noahxcodylover
Summary: 'APPS CLOSED' Blaineley Bridgeton and Chris McClan as host of The Bachelorette: Total Drama Edition. There will be 27 love interests/veterans from total drama island/revenge and newbies from nationwide. And they'll will be one bchelorette! Sorry, apps are closed now. But you can vote on what challenge on my profile! R&R PWEASE! :)
1. The Prologue

I got everyone now! Thank you for the OCs! They all are fabulous, BUT there's is only one that is the bachelorette…

Well here we go! The Bachelorette OC is…

Katica Veselá- _**POMForever**_

_**Age: 25**_

_**Born: July 30th **_

_**Hometown: Boston Massachusetts**_

Chris McClan and Blaineley comes in front of a mansion outside of Malibu, California. "Well this is where the bachelorette is staying," explained the host. "That's right Chris," Blaineley stated, "Katica is starting off at this beautiful mansion, right outside of Malibu, California. With modern furniture, state-of-the-art 60" in. TV, and a HOT TUB!"

Then the two hosts walks up to two little cabins upon a hill, under the mansion. "Now these… these are the cabins that the boys are staying over in these cabins!" Chris mentioned.

"That's right, with old-fashioned dirty twins beds, uncleaned public bathrooms outside the cabins, and state-of-the-art mini swimming pool in the back!" Blaineley explained. Chris and Blaineley returns to the front of the mansion.

"Alright well later, we'll see the veterans, newbies, and-" Blaineley includes in the sentences, "And the most important THE BACHELORETTE and begin our season of… THE BACHELORETTE: TOTAL DRAMA EDITION!" "Do you always like to but in my sentences?" Chris said, annoyed a little. "Yes, yes I do," Blaineley answers with a smirk. "We'll see you then!" They wave as the screen fades black.

**Well congratulations POMforever! And I'm sorry for the others that didn't make it. BUT you can be my helpers and supporters for my story. Give me ideas for this story and PM me what they are, and vote on my profile page of which challenge you want them to do! Read and Review all my chapters please! thx ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Love Interests

Episode 1: Not So Happy Love Interests

"Hello, Chris here!" The host greeted. Blaineley introduced herself, "And I'm Blaineley. Here we are at Malibu, California. Where the bachelorette is staying in this beautiful mansion! 62" square anchor and mall sized parking lot!" Then Chris added "Katica Veselá the one that's staying and haves no idea that there is going to be boys! But for now- oh I think she's here now!" A Spanish 25 year old woman leaps out of the limo and walks towards Chris. "Hey Chris, Blaineley!" Katica greeted, "So I'm living here?" The two hosts nodded. "Cool!" She runs inside to check out everything in the mansion. "Wow! This is amazing!" She said, joyfully. Then she looked upstairs to look for her bedroom. "Wow!" She cheered, "I don't know why I'm here though."

The two host glanced at each other with smirks. "What are you two up to?" She asked, suspicious.

"Well uh," Chris stuttered. "We forgot to tell you-"

"That there's going to be people coming over, BUT-"

"Wait what do you mean by _more people coming_?" She asked before Blain could complete her sentence.

Then they heard a limo _**honk**_! "Oh here they are, finally!" Chris walks out to go get the people coming… Blaineley follows as Katica stands there, confused.

"Here they are the love interests!"

"WAIT! Love interests?!" Katica said, worried.

"Why yes," Blaineley started, "WELCOME TO THE BACHELORETTE: TOTAL DRAMA EDITION!"

Katica gasped as the limousine came into the parking lot.

"Hello, Trent!" A fitted black hair man with a guitar case walks over. "S'up Chris! Is this where we're staying?" He asked. "Well no, but you'll see where you'll be staying soon…" Chris said giving a smirk. Trent gave a shrug and walks up to front of the porch.

"Justin, so called 'Mr. Gorgeousness!'" A tanned hunky man with shades walks up with a grin. "Why hello Chris!" Justin greeted, with a smooth tone. "Well just sit tight over there and I'll tell you what's going after we get everyone!" Chris explained. Justin gave him a thumbs up and walked over to the porch with Trent.

"Noah, the 'know-at-all', the 'schemer', the 'scrawny man', the-" "OK we get it, I'm a sarcastic bookworm!" Noah said, annoyed. Before Chris saying anything, Noah just walked to the porch without instructions at all.

"Okay, then. Herold!" a red-haired nerdy man with glasses walks over. "Uh is that a mansion?" He asked. Chris nodded as he patted Herold's back passionately. "I always wanted to live in a mansion with my lizard, Booses." He holds out a poisonous lizard inside a cage. Chris looks at the cage in disturbance. "Well you and your lizard has to goto the porch over there!" Herold and his lizard went over to porch.

"Owen and Cody! S'up guys?!" A big chubby blonde hair man and a gap-tooth man with brunette hair approaches. "WOOHOO! Heya Chris how's it going?!" Owen yelled. Chris close his ear by Owen's loud yells. "OWEN, please don't yell too loud! And WELCOME!" Owen runs off screaming like a wild chimpanzee.

Then Cody walks behind with a sociable grin. "Hey Chris!" He greeted, sweetly. "Hey, Cody! The Codmistier!" Chris greeted back. Cody stares at the mansion with a very excited grin! "WOAH!" He cheered, "Is this MY mansion?!" Chris chuckles with his sadistic forté tone. "No… but you'll see what's you're going to happen soon… hehehe!" Cody makes a child-like disappointed look and walks to the porch.

Then another limo comes around and a Mexican nice-looking man walks over with a suspiciously happy smile on his face. "Alejandro!" Chris announced in a Spanish accent. Ale walks over, strutting like he's "something". "Hello _Chris_, nice to see you…" he greeted in a sly yet sweet slender tone. Alejandro looks around the area and seen Katica standing there gazing off into space then caught her eye. He whistle to her to get her attention but she looked away. He then walk up to her and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Alejandro. And you are…" he gazed into her eyes. She makes a face at him. "Uh Katica."

"What a nice name…" he said as the sun shine his brown luxurious hair. Katica looks away from Ale's shine and notice that every boy was looking at her. She turns her head and walks back into the mansion not saying a soul.

"She seems nice!" Cody mentioned smiling. Blaineley smirks at the comment and jumps behind Cody and scared him. "Well she's going to be your soon bride-to-be!" Cody smiles wildly. "REALLY My bride-to-be?!" Chris chuckles. "Not bride-to-be."

"Then is age my bride-to-be?" Herold asked randomly. Chris shook his head. "Is she my bride-to-be?" Owen asked also. Once again Chris shook his head. Then all the boys then began to ask.

"Is she mine?"

"No she's mine!"

"NO! mine!"

"Obviously she's mine!"

"MINE! NO MINE! MINE! MIN-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Blaineley yelled to stop the argument. Everyone stops immediately. "Thank you Blaineley," Chris thank as he turned back to the screen. Then more limos approaches. "DJ and Ezekiel!" A black buff dude and a homeschooled gnome headed man walks up to the host and Co-host. "Chris! Man it's nice to meet you! And Blaineley looking gorgeous as ever!" Blaineley giggles at the comment as Chris made a face. "Oh why how thoughtful of you. And hello Ezekiel! You seem _fresh_," Blaineley makes a face as she notices that Ezekiel was gazing off into space looking stupid and weird. "Anyway…" Chris began, "Why don't you two stand on the porch…" he points to the porch and pushes the two over.

"Alright, so far we have 9 men! Only 16 more to go!" he sighs at that comment. "Who will they be? Find out after this." The screen turns black.

_***after the break***_

The screen fades in and Chris and Blaineley are standing in front of the mansion. "And we're back!" Chris began, Now so far we have only 9 men, let's see who are the rest." Several more men jumped out of the vehicle.

"Mike, Geoff, Tyler, Brick, Duncan, Cameron, and Lighting!" The seven walks up to the hosts. "Hey… nice place…" Mike commented. "Well this is a mansion if you didn't notice!" Chris stated. Cameron gazes at the beautiful luxurious mansion. "I never seen a big house like this before. THIS IS SOOOOO COOL!" Cameron squealed making some of the men even Chris laugh at him.

"Eh I seen better," Duncan brag as always.

"Well I live in a mansion myself!" Brick bragged back.

"Oh yeah! I own and built a mansion by hand," Duncan lied to make him seem cooler.

"Well I built, own, live, and SELL mansions for big bucks!" The two went at it for a while until Blaineley escorted then on the porch still yelling and arguing.

"Damn theses immature men…" Blaineley muttered to herself. "Anyway, here's even more males! Scott, B, and Sam!" The three leaps out the limousine and up upon the balcony. "Hmm what a scene to look at. Are we all playing a game to that we have to fight to win this mansion? If we are, I'll win! I know I'll win! I have the strategy, the brains, and the-" Blaineley yells at him "IT'S NOT A (beep)ING STRATEGY GAME! NOW ALL OF YA, ON THE PORCH NOWWWW!" The three men runs to the porch without a word to say.

"Man, the men here is unbelievable! Is that it?" Blaineley begged. "Nope, not even close, halfway, but not close!" Chris says sighing after. Blaineley whimpers and whines as another limousine pulls up. "Alright, here are the rookies!" Chris announced. Blaineley sighs and then announced the names. "Agh! Vincent, John, William, Jimmie, Ross, Dustin, Brandon, Brad, and Rickie Uahhh!" As Blaineley catched her breath the 9 other men jump out the limo.

"Hey Chris, Blaineley!" Vincent greeted as he smiled at them. Blaineley smiled at him. "See at least this seems mature enough!" She glares at the others. They other men just stood there on the porch innocent yet pretending to not seem those type of people.

Blaineley growls then escorted the nine to the porch. "Is that it? Please tell me is that all them!?" Blaineley pleaded. Chris nodded feeling relieved himself.

"THANK YOU! Alright boys, into the mansion's lobby." She escorted all the men to the lobby of the mansion.

"Okay, Katica!" Chris called out to Katica which is astonish to see 27 men in her mansion.

"Hey, so uh what's going on?" Kate asked softly. "Hello Katica, these are your slaves for the next 12 weeks!" Blaineley snickered as she spoke.

"MY SLAVES?!" Katica cried out in shock.

"WE'RE SLAVES!?" All the men spoke out in fear also. "Nooo," Chris interrupted glaring at Blaineley.

"These are your love interests. Welcome to THE BACHELORETTE: TOTAL DRAMA EDITION!"

Everyone mouths dropped. Who would've known this was a "pick-to-choose" type of game. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!?" Duncan hissed. The hosts chuckles. "Dude this is NOT funny!" John complained. "I agree, I don't find this hilarious!" Katica commented unhappy. "Well sorry! We was just trying to make a good scene before the season starts! And now here we are!" Blaineley gives a giggle as she finish her sentence. "Okay guys follow me! Blaineley you stay with Katica and-" "I KNOW WHAT TO DO CHRIS!" Blaineley growls as Chris walks off with the twenty-seven men.

Meanwhile, Chris and the guys walks upon the hill below where the mansion is to take then where they're living. When they got there, the guys looked horrified. Their cabins looked hideous. They looked like the cabins from total drama island but more dirty and there is only one cabin. "Alright here you are, your _mansion_! Hehehe!" The men glares at Chris with no happiness in their faces. Except Cody just looks innocent and adorable. "I already hate you Chris!" Duncan commented glaring at Chris.

"Thank you! Now c'mon you boys get yourself unpacked and settle!" Chris then walks back down hill and back to the mansion. Duncan with anger all over, stomps to and slammed the door behind him.

"_Touchy_," Noah said, making a face at Duncan.

Anyway, Chris walks back to the front entrance of the mansion and looks to the screen. "Well Katica is now have to decide this time. She'll probably be glad see auditioned for this! Will Duncan ever calm himself? Will Blaineley stop interrupting my _sentences_? And will Katica choose a challenge for these love interests for the next episode? Found out next time on THE BACHELORETTE TOTAL DRAMA EDITION!" He finished as the screen fades black.

_**Note: I know it was a long time but I finally got this done. Now on my profile, I put in a poll for "which first challenge you want them to do?" And NOWWWW your chance to put in your options! now until 2/12/13! I don't own Katica nor Total Drama! Only the the men OCs! **_

_**PEACE! :)**_


End file.
